Syndrome
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Changmin est urgentiste dans un hôpital au Japon,tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que son frère jumeau Jaejoong atteint d'une maladie rare, se retrouve aux urgences dans un état critique Yunjae,Yoosu
1. Prologue

__Je ... J'arrive pas à respirer. Que m'arrive t-il ?__

Changmin soupira profondément, il était dix heures du matin et il avait été de garde toute la nuit, le docteur Fujikawa ne le remplacerait que dans une heure. La nuit avait été courte, une collision entre deux chauffeurs ivres, un était décédé, l'autre plongé dans un profond coma, une jeune femme avait tenté de se suicider en sautant d'un pont, malheureusement pour elle quelqu'un sauta après elle, ironiquement elle n'eut qu'une légère hypothermie, alors que son sauveur souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale légère, d'une fracture de la cheville droite et d'une joue rouge (la jeune fille l'avait giflé pour l'avoir sauvée) et enfin le pire de tout, un nourrisson avec une gastro, il avait dû changer sa blouse deux fois et il sentait encore le vomi.  
Il cligna des yeux espérant chasser le sommeil mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes, sa tête était en train de tomber sur son torse lorsque le téléphone sonna.  
En un bond, il avait saisi le combiné dans une main alors que l'autre prit un crayon pour noter les détails  
-Demande docteur Héli fit la voix féminine  
-J'écoute  
-Homme de vingt-huit ans a chuté dans les escaliers à proximité de l'agence Johnny's à Shibuya  
Changmin jeta un œil à leur agent de communication qui lui donna le feu vert  
-Nous arrivons, donnez-nous les détails quand vous les aurez  
Il raccrocha et lança des instructions aux infirmiers  
**

__Min-ah... Aides moi. J'ai peur...__

L'hélicoptère démarra alors qu'Aizawa Kosaku s'installait, il fit un signe de tête à Junsu, l'infirmier qui l'accompagnait, il enfila son casque et écouta leur pilote qui était en communication avec la tour de contrôle  
-Heure du décollage 10h43, nous nous dirigeons vers Shibuya, nous serons sur place dans 15 minutes  
-Ici tour de contrôle, bien reçu  
Une secousse et l'hélicoptère décolla  
Kosaku tourna un bouton et entra en communication avec les pompiers  
-Ici docteur Héli de Shohoku pour le département des pompiers de Shibuya, avez-vous des détails ?  
-Le patient est semi-conscient c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment  
Kosaku soupira et changea de canal  
-Un transfert hospitalier est-il possible ?  
\- Hôpital Toranomon est complet  
-Bien, nous le transporterons à Shohoku, contactez les services de radiologie et de neurologie  
-Bien reçu  
Le trajet se fit en silence, de temps en temps le pilote discutait avec la tour de contrôle, pour savoir où il pourrait atterrir.  
-Nous allons atterrir prévint le pilote  
L'appareil se posa en douceur, les médecins ouvrirent les portes et furent accueilli par un ambulancier qui les mena sur les lieux de l'accident  
-Une chute d'un palier ?  
-Oui répondit l'ambulancier  
Ils durent passer et pousser les passants qui fixaient la scène avec une curiosité morbide  
Un jeune homme était allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés, la respiration hachée, du sang coulait abondamment au niveau de sa tête, une minerve entourait son cou et un infirmier vérifiait son pouls  
Kosaku s'accroupit prestement, Junsu fixa le corps  
-Junsu ? demanda le docteur Héli  
-J'ai l'impression de le connaitre, ce n'est rien répondit 'il tout en sortant les instruments médicaux dont ils auraient besoin  
Kosaku glissa sa main dans celle du patient tout en demandant  
-Monsieur ? Je suis le docteur Aizawa du centre hospitalier Shohoku, serrez ma main si vous m'entendez

__Shohoku ? C'est là où est Minnie. Je dois le rejoindre.__

Une faible pression lui répondit  
-Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?  
-Minnie fut tout ce que répondit le jeune homme avant que sa main ne se relâche  
-Monsieur ?  
Junsu secoua la tête tout en posant un masque à oxygène sur le visage de la victime  
-Il est inconscient  
Kosaku commença un examen du corps, il repéra une fracture de la jambe droite, l'os du tibia était cassé net, il examina les pupilles, elles étaient dilatées cependant rien n'expliquait le rythme anormalement rapide de sa respiration  
-Junsu apporte la civière, on décolle  
Ils durent intuber pendant le vol.

Quand le blessé arriva toute la salle des urgences s'activa, Changmin prit deux sacs de perfusion et se tourna vers les portes au moment où la civière arrivait  
-Le pouls est à 120, inconscient depuis 25 minutes nous avons dû intuber pendant le trajet, traumatisme crânien dû à une plaie au front, la jambe droite est fracturée au niveau du tibia, on soulève à trois déclara le docteur Aizawa  
-Un, deux et trois  
-Docteur Shim on a besoin d'une perfusion, Shiraishi contactez la salle des scanners  
Changmin s'approcha, il saisit une main pâle et alors qu'il allait enfiler l'aiguille il reconnut la bague qui entourait le pouce du patient  
Il s'écarta avec horreur et il put alors apercevoir le visage du blessé  
-JAE ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout la salle se tut, médecins et infirmières se tournèrent vers Changmin.  
-Vous le connaissez ? Demanda froidement Aizawa .  
-Jumeau...  
Plusieurs halètements de surprises .  
Tout le monde se remit en action lorsque le moniteur de fréquence cardiaque ralentit.  
Changmin lui resta figé, il ne put que regarder impuissant ses collègues soignaient son frère.  
-Son groupe sanguin ? Interrogea le docteur Kuroda.  
\- Shim Jaejoong , vingt-huit ans , groupe sanguin,O, allergique aux morphiniques, asthmatique et atteint de syndrome de Churg et Strauss en deuxième phase, traitement par corticostéroïdes et bronchodilatateurs. Les antécédents médicaux de son frère quittèrent sa bouche automatiquement.  
Nouveau silence, cette fois brisé par l'arrivée du Neurologue, Park Yoochun qui entra en faisant un clin d'œil à Junsu.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on a ?  
Voyant que Changmin ne répondait pas, le docteur Kuroda prit la parole.  
-Shim Jaejoong, vingt-huit ans, a chuté dans les escaliers, blessure au front, commotion cérébrale, jambe droite fracturé au tibia, en détresse respiratoire dû à une probable crise d'asthme, atteint du syndrome de Churg et Strauss, a était intubé pendant le trajet, le pouls et faible et il ne répond a aucun stimulus extérieur.  
Yoochun écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre et de pousser Changmin vers la sortie.  
-Sors d'ici, tu vas nous gêner et tu connais le règlement.  
-Mais...  
-Laisse nous nous occupez de lui, il est fort ça va allez.  
Changmin fut poussé dehors, les portes automatiques se refermèrent devant son nez.

Les urgentistes se dirigèrent vers la salle d'IRM, ils devaient vérifier l'état de la boite crânienne de Jaejoong et s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun dégâts cérébral. Junsu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, il connaissait la relation qu'entretenaient Jaejoong et Yoochun. De plus il était le frère de Changmin. Si il devait arriver malheur à ce jeune homme, ses amis proches en seraient directement affecté.  
Il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. Yoochun participait avec lui aux soins et scanner, son angoisse se répercutait sur lui. Ils devaient le sauver.  
-Rien de bien inquiétant apparaît sur l'écran, nous devons juste nettoyer la plaie et faire quelques points de sutures. Nous avons arrêté les saignements mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Effectuons un angioscanner pour son tibia puis nous irons en salle d'opération.  
-D'accord, les machines sont prêtes.  
Junsu déplaça le patient sur la seconde machine de la salle, il découvrit sa jambe droite pour la mettre dans une position adéquate. Il avait effectué plusieurs radios de ce type cependant il n'avait jamais vu de fracture aussi bleuit. C'était sûrement dû au choc.  
-Tu peux sortir, viens regarder les résultats avec moi. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
Sur les images, on pouvait observer la fracture de l'os facilement, ce ne serait pas difficile à réparer.  
Ils partirent immédiatement en salle d'opération, deux internes se joignirent à eux ainsi qu'Aizawa.  
Pendant que Yoochun s'occupait de désinfecter la blessure frontale et d'effectuer les points de sutures, Aizawa lui devait ouvrir la jambe droite et replacer les os puis les souder avec des broches en métal.  
Junsu aidait Aizawa, l'opération du Tibia fut plus compliquée que prévu, les veines tibiales intérieures avaient été sectionner ils durent donc les recoudre.  
-Il faut suturer, aiguilles.  
-Là.  
-à combien est son pouls ?  
-Il commence à baisser, Il est à cent.  
-Nous allons maintenant installer les broches.  
Le Docteur Aizawa était expérimenté, la chirurgie se déroula sans plus d'encombre et très vite le système de maintien fut mis en place.  
-Bien. J'ai finis, je te laisse refermer la plaie.  
-Ok.  
Junsu était le dernier à « travailler » sur Jaejoong. Un interne lui passait le matériel nécessaire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer un jour pratiquer ses talents sur un patient qu'il connaissait, même de loin.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini il en fut soulager. La pression redescendit. Accompagné de son interne attitré, ils déplacèrent Jaejoong jusqu'au service de réanimation. Il n'était plus en danger, mais il devait être surveillé de près.  
-Il faut installer la t'en, je vais m'occuper des obligations administratives.  
-Oui Junsu-ssi  
Dans le couloir, Changmin et Yoochun attendaient en discutant.  
-Tout s'est bien passé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il faudra juste le surveiller, et s'assurer que sa rééducation se déroule bien.  
-Comme vient de le dire Chunnie, ton frère est hors de danger. Il devrait se réveiller en fin d'après pourras le visiter à ce moment là, en attendant ça vous dit d'aller manger ? Il est presque deux heures et j'ai toujours rien avaler ! En plus avec le stress de l'opération je ne te dis pas combien j'ai brûler de calories !  
Changmin s'inclina  
-Merci, je ne serais rien sans lui... Merci  
Bien que l'atmosphère était plus calme, Junsu n'avait pas pu manger à sa guise. À vrai dire l'angoisse de ses amis déteignait tellement sur lui que son sourire légendaire brillait beaucoup moins.

**  
(N/A: Cette partie est du point de vu de Jaejoong, confus, ses pensées mélange passé et présent, vous êtes prévenues)  
_  
_  
_Minnie... Où est tu ? Pourquoi je suis tout seul ? J'ai mal..._

« Son état est revenu à la normal, juste une légère fièvre. Augmentons les anti douleurs. »

_Où suis-je ? À l'hôpital... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça ... étrange._

« -Votre fils Shim Jaejoong, âgé de huit ans, est atteint du syndrome Churg et Strauss, nous allons le garder quelques temps avec nous pour voir à quel stade il en est puis nous adapterons son traitement. Il devra certainement rester plus de six mois. Nous devons nous assurer que son état soit stable avant de le renvoyer à la devra cependant revenir au moins une fois par mois pour vérifier l'évolution de la maladie.  
-Il pourra vivre n'est ce pas docteur ? Mon ... mon fils, il... Il pourra vivre une vie normal ?  
-Bien sûr, il ne vivra pas jusqu'à quatre-vingt ans mais les progrès de la médecine nous permettent de prolonger son espérance de vie jusqu'à soixante, soixante-dix ans suivant le stade de sa maladie.  
-Merci Docteur Park... Merci ! »

__  
_Maman ! Je suis là, regardes moi... Maman ! Répond moi !_  
_Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit-il pas ? Bouge !Je ne peux pas rester là, maman s'inquiète. Aish je vais parfaitement bien !_

« -Monsieur, est ce que je peux aller voir mon frère ? Il a besoin de moi.  
-Bien sûr, je vais parler avec tes parents.  
-Docteur, il va vivre hein ? Si il meurt, je mourrais avec lui ! »

__  
_Chang... Changmin ? Mais pourquoi est-il si.. Si jeune ?_

« Jae... Tu ne vas pas me laisser hein... Je serais rien sans toi... »

__  
_Minnie... Je suis là !_  
_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je allongé dans ce lit ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans mon corps ? Pourquoi est ce que je revis cet accident ? Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire ?_  
_Minnie je vais bien ! Je vais bientôt me réveiller ne t'inquiète pas... _

*  
« -Docteur Park, le patient fait une rechute, que devons nous faire ?  
-Les anti-douleurs ne font plus effet, je vais lui redonner une dose. »

__  
_Yoochun ?_

*  
« Moi c'est Yoochun ! J'ai treize ans et toi ? Mon père c'est le docteur qui s'occupe de toi ! Je reste souvent à l'hopital parce que personne ne peut s'occuper de moi à la maison.  
-Je m'appelle Jaejoong et j'ai huit ans et demi. Heureux de rencontrer ! Ta maman ne peut pas prendre soin de toi ?  
-En fait elle travaille beaucoup... Je ne la vois que très peu. Mais c'est pas grave parce que je peux rester ici et rencontrer pleins de personnes différentes ! Et toi tu as de la famille ?  
-Oui j'ai mes parents et un frère jumeaux ! D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai fais ma crise d'asthme. Est- ce que je vais bientôt le voir ? Il me manque...  
-Ils sont parti un peu avant ton réveille, d'après ce que j'ai compris ils devraient revenir bientôt »

_Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ? Tout est si sombre... Si confus... Que m'arrive t-il ? Chunnie... Minnie ... Aidez moi..._  
_  
_  
_**_  
Changmin sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il leva la tête et aperçut Yoochun.  
-Nous avons pu contrôler la fièvre, sa blessure au front commençait a s'infecter mais tout est bien maintenant, il est en train de se réveiller, tu peux aller le voir,il est toujours en réanimation, salle cinq.  
Changmin soupira de soulagement, alors qu'ils rentraient du déjeuner, le bipper de Yoochun avait sonné, Jaejoong avait développé une fièvre et les infirmiers n'arrivait pas à la faire baisser.  
-Merci pour tout, je suis médecin et pourtant je me sens tellement inutile.  
Yoochun pressa son épaule, réconfortant.  
-Hey, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est toujours difficile de voir ses proches malade, c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là, nous tes amis et tes collègues, allez va le voir.  
Avec une dernière pression Yoochun quitta la salle d'attente,Changmin prit une profonde inspiration et se leva déterminé à voir son frère et de le réconforter au moment où il ouvrirait les yeux.  
Arrivé devant la porte,il hésita une seconde, se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ça et entra.  
La salle était légèrement sombre, remplie des bruits de machine (moniteur cardiaque, pompe du système d'aide respiratoire),il s'avança, tira une chaise près du lit et s'assit.  
Il laissa alors son regard glisser sur son frère, la tête entourait d'un bandage blanc, les yeux fermés, le nez fin qu'il tenait de leur mère,la bouche normalement souriante obstruée par l'appareil respiratoire, la chemise hideuse d'hôpital d'où sortait les fils de l'électrocardiogramme, les bras nus perfusés posé sur la couverture, il remarqua alors un mouvement de la main gauche, les doigts se contractés comme cherchant prise.  
Souriant il saisit la main de son frère .  
-Allez, Jae réveille toi, tu le sais que je serais rien sans toi, tu es tellement plus fort que moi, à toujours te relever des obstacles que la vie t'as amené, ne laisse pas cette foutue maladie t'empêcher de vivre.  
Il sursauta violemment quand la porte s'ouvrit, un médecin en blouse blanche stéthoscope autour du cou et dossier en main entra.  
-Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un.  
-Pas de problème, je suis Shim Changmin le frère jumeau.  
-Enchanté,je suis à partir d'aujourd'hui le médecin qui suivra votre frère, Dr ...


	3. Chapitre 2

-Enchanté, je suis à partir d'aujourd'hui le médecin qui suivra votre frère, Dr Jung Yunho

Changmin écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond

-Jung, comme le pneumologue Coréen super connu dans le monde entier ?

Yunho haussa les sourcils

-Je suppose ?

-Woah c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, j'ai lu votre thèse c'est vraiment incroyable, elle m'a d'ailleurs servie la semaine dernière, une femme est arrivée aux urgences avec un effondrement d'un poumon, je n'aurais jamais sus ce que c'était si je n'avais lu votre thèse

-Vous êtes médecin ?

Changmin aurait presque fait la moue, bien sûr il n'était pas aussi connu que le docteur Jung mais ça faisait quand même pas mal d'années qu'il travaillait ici, il aurait au moins espérait que le docteur Jung l'aurait remarqué, c'était un peu insultant

-Je suis urgentiste dans cet hôpital

Yunho ne répondit pas, il se dirigea vers le lit et examina calmement son patient.

-Il se réveille

_Où suis-je ? « Bip Bip » ah, certainement un hôpital encore._  
_Qui est-ce qui parle ? Je ne connais pas cette voix._  
_Mon corps est bizarre, je ne peux pas bouger... ou presque._

Changmin oublia toute pensée sur le docteur Jung et se concentra uniquement sur son frère, il se rassit et prit la main de Jaejoong dans la sienne.

\- Encouragez-le, il peut vous entendre

Changmin mordit sa langue pour ne pas répondre qu'il était médecin et qu'il savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Allez Jae, ouvre les yeux, montre-moi que tu vas bien. Il pressa la main de son frère et retint un sourire en sentent une pression répondre faiblement.

_Min ! Merci, tu es là...Je veux te voir !_

Les sourcils de Jaejoong se froncèrent, ses paupières bougèrent légèrement, sa tête se tourna sur l'oreiller et avec une forte pression sur la main de Changmin, il ouvrit les yeux

Changmin était sûr qu'il devait faire une tête d'idiot, les larmes aux yeux, reniflant et un sourire stupide sur ses lèvres mais à l'instant présent il s'en fichait comme de son premier repas. Son frère avait ouvert les yeux, son frère le regardait de ses beaux yeux marron.

_Fais pas cette tête la tu as l'air d'un idiot !_

\- Hey JJ dit il en utilisant le surnom de leur enfance, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis content de te voir éveillé

_Moi aussi, mais je le sais déjà et tu le sais aussi._

Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel, Changmin laissa échapper un rire rauque

-Désolé, je suppose que tu le sais après toutes ses fois

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire..._

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Changmin se souvint de la présence du docteur Jung, Jaejoong tourna faiblement la tête vers le son.

_Qui est-ce ? Il... n'a pas l'air commode... Il est beau pourtant. Il doit être plus grand que moi. Peut-être moins que Min. Son visage sort de l'ordinaire. Est-il Japonais ? Non, je pense qu'il est coréen. Il a ses traits bien marqué. De beaux yeux, de fines lèvres. En tout cas physiquement il est charmant. Je me demande comment il s'appelle._

-Bonjour Mr Kim, ravi de voir que vous êtes éveillé

_Ah, oui ça a vraiment l'air de vous ravir ! Vous préférez que je sois mort ?_

Malgré ses paroles le médecin ne souriait pas, son visage était froid et ses yeux vides de chaleur

-Je suis le docteur Jung Yunho, je vais m'occuper de vous à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour ici, j'aimerais maintenant vous posez quelques questions, je sais que vous ne pouvez parler dû au respirateur artificiel, alors clignez des yeux une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non, vous comprenez ?

_Jung Yunho... Je m'en souviendrais. Je n'avais pas remarqué tiens... J'ai des fils de partout et un tuyau dans la gorge mais je n'avais pas remarqué... Non pas du tout._

Un clignement

Changmin se retint une deuxième fois de parler, son frère n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique la procédure, ni même qu'on lui parle comme si il était idiot, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était intubé et malheureusement pas la dernière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le visage stoïque du Docteur Jung commencer à l'agacer, pendant tout l'interrogatoire, quel que soit les réponses données, pas un pli n'apparut sur son front, pas un tressaillement des lèvres, rien, juste le vide.

_Quel dommage... Je me retrouve encore dans un lit d'hôpital alors que je dois signer des contrats et en plus je me retrouve avec un médecin mignon mais aussi froid et désert que le pôle nord_

Changmin cligna des yeux chassant la somnolence quand le docteur Jung quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas du tout suivit ce qu'il s'était dit.

Jaejoong le fixa une lueur amusé dans les yeux

-Je ne dormais pas ! cria Changmin sonnant comme un enfant prit en train de voler.

Il était sûr que Jaejoong aurait ri s'il avait pu.

Reprenant son sérieux, il lui prit main

-Tu as mal quelque part?

Jaejoong cligna deux fois des yeux

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour ton confort ? Je peux remonter ton lit ou-

Jaejoong tourna la main de Changmin dans la sienne et la tourna paume vers le haut il traça avec son doigt

-Je vais bien tu devrais aller chercher un café, prendre une douche et dormir, tu as une sale gueule

-Hé !

Jaejoong lui lança un regard noir

-Je suis sérieux tu as l'air épuisé, va-t'en

-Je suis le plus âgé, respecte tes ainés !

-De 5 minutes et c'est parfois difficile à croire, dégage, je vais bien

-Sale gosse murmura Changmin puis plus fort et avec émotion. Je ne veux pas te quitter, s'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant que je ne suis pas là, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Sans laisser temps à Changmin de réagir, Jaejoong appuya sur le bouton rouge d'urgence

-Jae ! Qu'est-ce que ?!

Il fut interrompu quand le docteur Aizawa entra dans la chambre le visage impassible

-Tout va bien Mr Shim ? demanda t'il en s'approchant de Jaejoong et en ignorant Changmin

Faiblement Jaejoong leva le bras, pointa Changmin puis la porte

-Docteur Shim, je vais vous demandez de quitter la pièce

-Non, je suis son frère !

-Le patient a fait sa demande, je vous demande de quitter la pièce immédiatement !

Changmin regarda son frère mais celui-ci pointait toujours la porte

-J'ai compris, je vais rentrer mais tu peux être sûr que je vais revenir te voir

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère, lança un regard noir au docteur Aizawa qui l'ignora et quitta la pièce.

Dès que la porte fut refermée Jaejoong laissa une grimace de douleur s'installer sur son visage

Le remarquant, le docteur Aizawa s'approcha, décrocha son stéthoscope de son cou et le plaça sur la poitrine de Jaejoong

-Il y a un peu de liquide dans vos poumons, je vais vous faire une injection pour atténuer la douleur, vous risquez de vous sentir fatiguer.

Jaejoong acquiesça faiblement

L'injection faite, il sentit son monde tourner et ses paupières se fermèrent

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le docteur Aizawa

-Je sais que vous n'avez rien laissez paraitre devant votre frère mais il est inquiet pour vous, vous avez un bon frère. Si vous avez un problème appuyé sur le bouton, reposez-vous.

Aizawa soupira en fermant le porte, l'état du jeune homme se dégradait rapidement, bientôt la douleur serait insupportable et avec son allergie aux morphiniques, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider.

Il s'arrêta au poste d'infirmière et y déposa son rapport, il repéra l'infirmier en chef discutant avec le docteur Park ainsi que d'autres infirmières mais il ne trouva pas la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe

-Excusez-moi, quelqu'un a vu Yunho ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui mais ce fut Junsu qui lui répondit

-Yunho ? Essaye son bureau sinon sur le toit il aime y aller pour décompresser.

-Super, merci. Il allait partir quand le docteur Park le retint par le coude

-Il y a un problème ?

-Le patient de la salle cinq, ses poumons se remplissent de liquide lui provoquant de la douleur le problème est que je ne peux pas lui donner plus d'antidouleur, j'ai besoin de l'avis de son médecin qui se trouve être Yunho.

Il enleva son coude de la prise du docteur Park et quitta la salle laissant derrière lui un médecin et un infirmier inquiet.


End file.
